


Melee

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [86]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bomb threat in the mall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArianaFeileacan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaFeileacan/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/27/1999 and the word is [melee](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/27/melee).
> 
> melee  
> confusion; turmoil; jumble:the melee of Christmas shopping.  
> a confused hand-to-hand fight or struggle among several people.
> 
> This is for ArianaFeileacan who likes Gibbs in uniform.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> It's a bomb threat in the mall. What could go wrong?

# 

Melee

Gibbs hated threats like this. Especially when the higher ups wouldn’t let you corral the people out of the threatened area. It always turned into a melee regardless of how calm you tried to keep people.

He’d sent DiNozzo and McGee off to come in the south entrance of the mall while he and Bishop took the north. They were attempting to search systematically for a bomb without creating panic and he really hoped they were having better luck than him.

Apparently wearing his Marine uniform was the wrong choice for this sort of undercover mission. He had thought it would give him some sort of authority so that it would seem less suspicious if he was poking around things, but instead it seems to have been an attraction as women swarmed all around him in a melee. They were practically cooing at him. He shuddered, disgusted.

Bishop had slipped away somewhere and he desperately hoped that she was using him as a distraction to search and find the bomb. She was silent over the comms, so it was hard for him to tell what she was doing. Especially since all he could see was a circle of women with bouncing boobs trying to get his attention and failing that trying to touch him. At least then this disaster would be minorly useful.

It sounded like Tony and McGee were having a little more luck as Tony would periodically say Sector blah blah blah clear. He still didn’t know what happened to Bishop. He glanced around looking for her. When he still didn’t find her, he employed some of his super secret marine skills to slip away from the gaggle of women, so that he could better search for her. 

Breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted her, he nodded at her thumbs up that the areas so far were clear and moved off to search another area thankful that she was unharmed. The next area repeated the same thing, Bishop would search most of it while he attracted all the attention as women flocked to him. By the time they had reached the 5th area and this pattern continued with each area, Gibbs was constantly growling.

Tony was constantly having to wipe the smirk off his face as he listened to Gibbs growling over the comms. He was sure there would be a good rant about whatever happened when he got home.

Tony spotted something suspicious and held his hand out to Tim to prevent him from continuing forward. Nodding at the suspicious darkness, he pointed for Tim to go right while he took the left. Seeing no one suspicious they shined a light into the darkness finding a crate. 

Opening the crate, Tony called out on the comms. “I think we found it boss, but you need to come see this for yourself. We’re in Sector B43.”

Gibbs nodded to Bishop to continue searching while he headed off to check out what Tony and McGee had found. Arriving at Sector B43, he looked around for Tony and McGee. Spotting them in a dark corner, he headed over. 

Tony tilted his head slightly to indicate the crate. Gibbs looked inside and then just blinked in shock. 

“This doesn’t look like a dirty bomb.” Gibbs commented quietly still reeling from the photos. 

“Well McGee did work his magic to disable the explosion portion of it while you were on your way over.” Tony smirked. “Now all that’s left are these dirty pictures. As far as McGee and I could tell it was designed to blow up enough of the building to launch them high into the air so that everyone could see them.”

“Where did they even get these?” Gibbs asked.

“Well boss they were probably photoshopped together from the looks of it.” McGee piped up.

“Bag them. Then let’s make sure this is the only dirty bomb around.” Gibbs shuddered. He then thought to himself. “This is worse than the gaggle of women following me around today.”


End file.
